A Flickering Light Book 7: The Mark of Mastery (Dream Drop Distance)
by WolfWingsRandomWritings
Summary: The series climax approaches, and Ignus still has plenty to do!
1. Chapter 1: The Mark Of Mastery Exam

"As a Keyblade Master, Xehanort had a gift like few others. But such great minds are often plagued by a single great question. What is the essence of the human heart that weakens us, or empowers us? The answer, he believed, would be found in the 'Keyblade War.'"

Yen Sid paused and Ignus stepped forward next to his desk. "Xehanort had a theory that the struggles and challenges of the past were actually a map to the struggle between light and darkness that happens within each person. He became so obsessed with this idea that he renounced his duties as a master and chose the life of the seeker. He dedicated himself to solving this puzzle."

Yen Sid nodded and continued. "Since then, in many a guise, he has clashed with protectors of the light – keyblade wielders like yourselves. And mark my words, he will trouble us yet again. We must be ready. Which is why you, Sora, and Riku, are to be tested for the mark of a true Keyblade Master."

Ignus looked at the two boys across the desk. Riku was back in his own visage, standing tall and proud, intently listening to Yen Sid. Ignus was a bit surprised to see a similar focus on Sora's face. The boy had grown up quite a bit since their first meeting. He stood taller, reaching Riku's chin, and he'd lost the hyperactive distractedness Riku had talked about so often.

"No doubt you fancy yourselves masters already," Yen Sid ignored Ignus's muffle snort, "but it takes years of training. Only a true master can teach you the proper way."

"Both of you are self-taught keyblade wielders, which is pretty incredible considering your skills and accomplishments." Ignus added.

"However, the time has come for you to let go of preconceived notions, forget what you know about the keyblade, and begin your training again with a clean slate."

Sora practically jumped back. "But that's a formality, right? I already proved myself. Me, Ignus, and Riku – we can take on anything. Right, Riku?"

Riku's eyes were on the table as Sora turned to him. "I don't know." Riku extended his hand and Way to the Dawn appeared in it. "I think the darkness in my heart may still be too strong." He let the weapon vanish. "Walking that path changed me. I'm not sure if I'm ready to wield a keyblade. Maybe I do need to be tested."

"Riku." Ignus said softly. "Your darkness is yours. It is not evil. It is not wrong. The keyblade decides the worthiness of the wielder, and it has not abandoned you. That should give you some comfort. But you're still not confident, and it makes you hesitant to risk using darkness for fear of losing control of it. Maybe this test will allow you to gain the confidence you need." Ignus turned to Sora. "And Sora. Being a Keyblade Master is not about battle prowess. I didn't become a master through my skills as a warrior. While you've proven yourself time and time again, this is not a field that you've ever had to approach."

Sora looked from Riku back to the men behind the desk. "Then count me in. Put me through the test! Just watch, me and Riku will pass with flying colors!"

_Well,_ Ignus hid a smirk. _Maybe he hasn't completely grown out of the way he used to be._

Yen Sid shared a look with Ignus before turning back to the boys. "Very well, then. Sora and Riku, let your examination begin."

Notes:

Special thanks to the guest commenter who drew my attention to the fact that this chapter got messed up in upload and was pretty much unreadable. I've been trying to edit guest comments to let me respond to them, but it doesn't seem to be working, so hopefully this works better.


	2. Chapter 2: Kidnapped

"Gee, I hope Sora's okay."

Ignus's face twitched slightly as Donald's words broke his concentration. He sighed softly and returned to the measured breathing of his meditation. There was some sort of change happening, something big. He couldn't figure out what it was, just a sense of looming dread.

"He'll be just fine as long as Riku's with him." Goofy insisted.

Ignus started as he felt a presence approaching. It was small, but it had concealed itself to the point that it had been able to approach the castle undetected. He spun to his feet and looked up as a raven flew into the room.

"Master Yen Sid, something about that raven…"

"The raven is Maleficent's." Yen Sid explained as the bird dropped a rolled-up note and crown on his desk. Everyone approached it quickly.

"That crown, that's Minnie's!" Mickey exclaimed.

Ignus swept up the note and unrolled it. He read quickly.

"Ignus, what's it say?"

"Maleficent says that she's kidnapped Queen Minnie. Your majesty, she demands that you return to the castle immediately…'or else.'" Ignus passed Mickey the paper and sighed. "No other demands, no hints about her intentions."

Mickey read it over. "Then there's no time to waste. Ignus, come with me. You fellas stay here."

"King Mickey, we're going with you!" Donald and Goofy announced in unison.

"Actually, your majesty, I'd prefer if they came along. I don't even feel that it needs saying, but this is a trap. If they can protect you, then I can move more freely."

"Gosh…I guess you're right, pals. We friends need to stick together. Master Yen Sid, we'll be back!"

Mickey ran from the room, flanked by Donald and Goofy. Ignus paused a moment.

"There's more going on here, isn't there? Maleficent manages to kidnap the queen while Sora and Riku are away on their Mark of Mastery exams?"

"The timing is too perfect, too calculated." Yen Sid agreed. "Maleficent must sense a change in the forces of darkness."

"I wonder if she's noticed the same one I've been sensing. But what kind of change could prompt this?"

"A change…like Xehanort."


	3. Chapter 3: Royal Rescue

"Pete, you big thug!" Donald fumed.

Ignus stayed quiet in his perch atop the column. The stand-off in the study below didn't seem to be going anywhere. He was behind Maleficent and Pete, who hadn't noticed him yet. Ignus was thankful he'd thought ahead to not have either of his keyblades out, as Maleficent would definitely be able to detect their energy. Unfortunately, Pete still had his huge fists wrapped around Queen Minnie. There was no clear angle for Ignus to make a grab for her.

"'Thug' works for me. We all got a role to play, right?" Pete replied smugly.

Ignus felt the rising urge to give Pete another fireball to the face. He could strike at Pete, but that would leave him open to attack from Maleficent. He could probably take it, but he doubted the queen could survive being in close proximity to one of Maleficent's spells, much less a clash between them. Also, he wasn't sure if she'd gotten stronger since they'd last met. The darkness around her definitely felt thicker.

"Gawrsh, at least he's honest, in a dishonest way." Goofy moaned.

"Silence!" Maleficent snapped. "No underling of mine shall be insulted so."

Pete put a hand over his mouth and Ignus tensed, leaning forwards. This was it. If something could distract Pete enough to make him release his other hand…

"I have great plans for dear Pete and for all the worlds…" Maleficent was saying. "Once I have taken them for my own."

"Then I've got bad news for you: that day's never gonna come!" Mickey insisted.

"Perhaps you should take a few moments to reconsider." Maleficent continued, glancing at Minnie. Mickey started involuntarily, but held his ground. "Or does the Queen's life mean nothing to you at all?"

"Mickey!" Minnie managed to push Pete's hand off her mouth. "Don't you listen to her! You can't let Maleficent have her mmph!" Minnie's voice was muffled as both of Pete's hands clamped over her.

Ignus leaned back slightly. He hadn't gotten his shot. He'd need something big now to draw off Pete's grip.

"No! Minnie!" The king exclaimed. "All right, Maleficent. Tell us what you want."

"Let me see…Shall I begin with this world?" Maleficent mused. "I much preferred it in its darker, more ominous permutation."

"You said it. This place needs some lights-out time!" Pete agreed.

"You're lying, Maleficent. Not even you would go through this much trouble just for that." The king narrowed his eyes in that sharp expression Ignus had seen before at court. "What is it you're really after?"

Maleficent sighed and grinned. "Very perceptive. I presume you are familiar with Xehanort, the man who led me to discover worlds outside of my own?"

Ignus bristled at the name. So he _was_ involved. Yen Sid had been right, there was no predicting the old Master.

"You know him?" Mickey cried.

"As do you, I see. Yes, he shared everything with me. How to go about winning a heart over to the darkness, and, most gloriously, about the seven hearts of pure light, the ones that would grant me the power I need to conquer all worlds!" Maleficent announced grandly. Ignus silently wondered if she could have pursued a career in theater. "However, the worlds were too complex, too much for even me to contain. It seemed I had miscalculated. Then it came to me – of course! I could go about conquering other worlds in my own manner. You do have the 'data' for all the worlds, do you not? And now you will hand it over to me."

"What do you mean?" Mickey demanded.

"Don't you bozos pretend you don't remember." Pete grumbled. "Me and Maleficent was trapped inside it, now cough it up!"

Pete's hand was outstretched. Unfortunately, his right hand still blocked Ignus's line to Minnie. He considered moving along the bookcases to get a better position, but dismissed the maneuver as too noisy.

"Why do you want the data?" Mickey wondered aloud.

"I'm afraid that is no concern of yours." Maleficent snapped.

Mickey steamed and Pete moved his grip back to Minnie. "Ah, ah, ah…Wouldn't want her Royal Minnie Mousiness to get a boo-boo, now would we?"

"I see you have failed to recognize the futility of your situation." Maleficent stepped forward. "Very well…" She extended her staff and green mist began to pour from the top.

Ignus adjusted his positioning. If she tried to strike at Mickey, he would have to intercept it. But doing so would lose them their best chance at freeing Minnie. He couldn't move too early. He quickly whispered the Oath of Spark, praying Maleficent's anger would keep her from noticing.

He started. Something else was here. A dark corridor was forming.

"Face your doom!" Maleficent cried, a ball of green smoke shooting from the top of the staff.

Ignus dove forward and turned as he rolled to his feet, bringing up Spark to guard Mickey. The portal opened to his left, and a familiar red glaive stuck itself in the floor, dissolving the spell. Another arced across the room and narrowly missed Pete, who stumbled, his hands coming up. It gave Ignus the second he needed. He launched himself past Maleficent and directed a burst of flame from Spark into Pete, knocking him on his back. Ignus kept his keyblade between Maleficent and the queen as she ran over to Mickey.

"Oh, Mickey!"

"Minnie!"

Ignus moved in front of the monarchs and faced Maleficent. Donald and Goofy flanked him, drawing their weapons.

"Stand down, Maleficent!" Ignus commanded. "You've lost."

"Say, uh, milady, I think the pipsqueak's right." Pete said. "We better hit the road."

"I now know that what I seek lies within these walls." Maleficent declared. "Trust that I will eliminate you in good time."

"Hey! Wait for me!" Pete exclaimed, running after Maleficent as they both disappeared into a dark corridor in the corner.

Ignus turned his attention to the portal that was still open. Nothing had come through yet, besides the glaive still stuck to the floor. Ignus pulled it from the cracked tile and looked it over.

"Couldn't be…" He looked up as a figure stepped out of the portal. "Axel?"

"You used the darkness to get here. That was reckless. But gosh, I didn't expect you to save us." Mickey nodded to the red-haired scarecrow of a man in the dark cloak.

"Axel didn't." He shook his head, smiling. "My name is Lea."

Ignus looked back into the turquoise eyes, not the stark green he'd had as a Nobody. Ignus could sense a heart within him. He tossed over the glaive and extended his hand. "Welcome back, Lea."


	4. Chapter 4: The Treachery of Xehanort

The room exploded into a cacophony of confused noises as Lea finished speaking.

"I sensed something was amiss nearly the moment Sora and Riku departed." Yen Sid's steady voice cut through the clamor. "Xehanort must have known what we were attempting before we even began."

"But you do know where they are?" Goofy asked.

"This isn't the way the Mark of Mastery is traditionally found. Usually it would be a test before the master that a potential was training under." Ignus explained.

"In light of what they must do next, however…" Yen Sid said. "It was a necessity. If Sora and Riku complete their test, by finding the seven doors corresponding to the seven pure lights, they will return home with a new power. At that point, they will both be true masters."

"Unfortunately, the dangers make this less of a test and more of a trial of their hearts and minds."

"But are they safe right now?" Mickey asked.

"Safe is a strong word." Ignus lowered his head. "Considering how strong they are, I'd like to believe that they're fine. I haven't been able to sense them recently. The sleeping worlds that they're in probably have something to do with it."

"All of my efforts to locate Sora and Riku have ended…questionably." Yen Sid agreed. "Xehanort is a devious tactician. There is nothing we can do that he will not, to some extent, be able to predict. As you can see, the Organization's members are complete people again. Xehanort will be no different. We cannot afford another moment's hesitation. We must consider any strategy to outwit Xehanort and catch him off guard."

"He knows us too well. He knows the mind of a keyblade wielder too well." Ignus looked up as a thought struck him. "But now…" He looked sideways at Lea. "We have a new player that he wouldn't expect." Lea nodded back.

"I must warn you again, the road will not be easy." Yen Sid cautioned.

"Fine." Lea smiled. "Let's jump right in."


	5. Chapter 5: Rising Action

"Master Yen Sid. Gosh, do ya think he'll be able to do it?" Mickey asked.

"You can't teach a cat to bark." Ignus shrugged.

"True." Yen Sid said. "But Merlin and the three good fairies are aiding him in a place that's more…temporally flexible. My hope is that he can at least learn to wield it."

"Well he definitely has fire." Ignus said. "I guess now it just depends on how strongly it burns."

"Oh…But what about Sora and Riku?" Mickey wondered.

"Well, if we're running on the assumption that Xehanort knew what we were planning, he still would need to have been there. In the perfect place at the perfect time, right when the Destiny Islands fell into darkness. Otherwise, he'd have no way to reach Sora and Riku."

Mickey still seemed concerned. "Gee, do you really think it's possible Xehanort could have planned things that far in advance?"

"No, as a matter of fact, I do not." Yen Sid said.

"But what if he did the same thing as Sora and Riku did, and he jumped through time?" Goofy suggested.

"For that to work, a version of himself would have had to exist at both source and destination. Not even Xehanort can transport his whole body across vast reaches of time."

"His whole body…" Ignus mused. His head suddenly shot up. "He didn't need to." He spun around to Yen Sid. "Master, Xehanort did give up his body! That false Ansem that was possessing Riku, it was a version of him."

Yen Sid's eyes widened. "No! It cannot be. Could he be that cunning, possess that kind of foresight?"

"He might. This is Xehanort we're talking about. Master Yen Sid, if I'm right, then I need to go help Sora and Riku immediately."

"How? You cannot enter the world of a dream." Yen Sid reminded him.

"I won't need to. If Xehanort really did plan for all this, they won't stay in the dream worlds forever. They're useless to him there. He's going to have to force them to some other place. And I'm pretty sure I can figure out where that will be. He'll want someplace strong in the darkness, so I should be able to find them if I track them the same way…" He faltered. "The same way I tracked Aqua."

Yen Sid nodded slowly. "Ignus, I was not able to locate Sora, but I sense Riku's presence in the realm between. Trust your heart, and I know you will find him."

"I'll bring them both back." Ignus nodded to the king. "Safe and sound." He turned to the door, whispering to himself. "May my heart be my guiding key."


	6. Chapter 6: The Real Organization XIII

Riku looked up and spun around as cloaked figures appeared on every throne.

"The real Organization XIII." Young Xehanort announced.

"The Organization?"

"I am Xehanort from the most distant past. My future self gave me a task: to visit the splintered versions of myself in many worlds, and ensure they gathered here today."

"From the past?"

"There are restrictions to movement through time. First, you must leave your body behind to do it. Then, there must be a version of you waiting at the destination. Upon arrival, you can only move forward as per the laws of time. And you cannot rewrite the events that are destined to happen."

"What have you done?" Riku demanded.

"My most future self will arrive soon." Young Xehanort gestured up to the tallest throne, where dark mists were coalescing. "Then, time for all of us will return to normal, and I will go back to my era to live the life fate has in store. He can vouch for that."

Riku stood speechless. Suddenly, a light glimmered far above him. It shot down in a flash, knocking Young Xehanort back and blinding the room for a moment. Ignus stepped out of the light, Spark and Inferno in his hands. He looked up quickly at the Xehanorts, then swung his weapons in wide arcs before bringing them together with a crash like a shockwave.

"Temporaga!"

Every Xehanort froze, even the one that his arrival had knocked back remained floating in the air, a stunned expression stuck on his face.

"Not too late, am I?"

"Ignus!" Riku started towards him.

"No!" Ignus was already beginning to shake. "Grab Sora and get out of here! I can't hold this for long."

"Okay!"

Suddenly a burst of energy made Ignus stagger. He reset his stance as Riku whirled around to find Young Xehanort glaring at them.

"I said, hands off!" The pale-haired figure declared.

"How can you be moving?" Riku shouted.

Xehanort extended a hand and a keyblade appeared in it.

"That keyblade! Riku!" Ignus called.

A dark cloud descended over Riku and Xehanort and they vanished from view. Ignus started to move after them, but as soon as his keyblades separated slightly, the figures on the thrones began to move. He quickly snapped them back together. He could already feel his muscles starting to weaken from the strain of holding the spell.

"Hurry back, Riku." He muttered to himself.


	7. Chapter 7: Seeker of Darkness

Riku appeared back in the throne room.

"Riku!" Ignus called quickly. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, thanks…" Riku's words died in his throat.

Ignus's face was dripping with sweat and he was shivering on the spot. "Sora!" He panted. "You have to get Sora…" The rest of the sentence was lost in a groan of effort before Ignus fell to the ground, Spark and Inferno dropping beside him.

"I'm sorry." He panted. "I couldn't hold it…any longer."

Riku looked up. The dark mist had solidified on the final throne into a bald man with a dark smile.

"Master…Xehanort…" Ignus croaked as he struggled to his knees, propping himself up with Spark.

"All of this was decided." The man said triumphantly. "My twelve selves would welcome me here on this day, when I would return a complete person. It is the future which lies beyond my sight."

"Why?" Ignus pushed himself up on his keyblade, rising to one knee. "Why do all of this? What's the point?"

"In ancient times, people believed that light was a gift from an unseen land by the name of Kingdom Hearts. But Kingdom Hearts was safeguarded by its counterpart, the χ-blade. Warriors vied for that precious light, thus beginning the 'Keyblade War.' The violent clash shattered the χ-blade into twenty pieces – seven of light, and thirteen of darkness. And the only real Kingdom Hearts was swallowed by the darkness, never to surface again. I once tried to create my own pure light and darkness to forge the χ-blade, but the attempt ended in failure. In my eagerness, I had lost sight of the correct way to achieve my goal. I acted rashly. I can admit that now."

Ignus pushed himself to his feet with a growl. "What happened back then…what you did to my friends…" He looked up at Master Xehanort. "You think saying you were rash excuses the fact that you destroyed their lives?" He roared.

"Ah, but destiny is never left to chance." Master Xehanort was unmoved. "I merely guided them to their proper places. The broken boy who failed to be the blade…the misguided master who sacrificed herself for a friend…and the feckless youth who became my new vessel."

"Ventus. Aqua. Terra." Ignus snarled. "They had names you soulless bastard!" He cried. "They sacrificed themselves to stop you! Even if they failed, I won't let you disrespect their memory!" He lowered his head and spoke more softly. "I even believed they'd succeeded for a while. I was so stupid. As soon as Maleficent started gathering the seven princesses of the heart, I should have known it was you and your damned obsession!"

"Yes, they were all my doing. I used the evil fairy to find seven pure lights for me, just as I prepared thirteen vessels to fill with pure darkness."

"But you failed." Riku stepped up next to Ignus as he got to his feet. "Sora stopped you in your tracks on both counts."

"Yes, he did." Master Xehanort admitted. "That dull, ordinary boy, a keyblade wielder so unlike any I have ever seen. However, I have not abandoned my ambitions. The seven guardians of light and the thirteen seekers of darkness."

"Seven guardians of light…" Ignus muttered. "Well, there's me, Riku, and Sora. Terra, Aqua, and Ven. That's six. And then the last one… But you wouldn't be telling us about this unless you were ready. And it's just you here… You're all thirteen seekers of darkness?"

"Yes, boy. Perceptive. But Sora and another on your list belong to me now. And that puts you three guardians short. But worry not. All of the pieces are destined to appear. Your seven lights just like my thirteen darknesses, whose final clash will beget the prize I seek…"

"The χ-blade." Both men said together.

Master Xehanort rose on his throne. His dark keyblade appeared in his hand. "But first, the thirteen darknesses shall be united. All the seats have been filled. And now, the last vessel shall bear my heart like the rest!"

He extended a hand and the throne with Sora on it began to rise. Ignus leaped towards it, but Xemnas materialized in mid-air, trapping him against a pillar. Riku was intercepted by Ansem, who forced him to the ground. Sora's throne stopped. Master Xehanort extended his keyblade and a ball of light shot towards Sora. As it hit, an explosion clouded the area.

"You prepared the thirteen and seven for here. You foresaw everything up to this point. But you couldn't see past it, and that shows." Ignus smirked. "Your count is off, Master Xehanort."

A red-haired man stepped out of the flames, Sora under one arm and a glaive in his free hand.

"Axel!" Xigbar shouted.

"Axel? Please. The name's Lea." He grinned. "Got it memorized?"

"You're not supposed to be here!"

"Promises to keep." Lea shrugged. "I'll always be there to get my friends back." Lea directed a cocky smile at Master Xehanort. "What, bad timing? You had your perfect little script, but you kinda forgot to write the sequel. Now, let's find out what happens!"

"What now, you old coot?" Xigbar demanded. "Our time is up!"

A cloaked figure shot off a throne towards Lea. He caught a powerful swing on his glaive, knocking the figure's hood off. "Isa!" Lea breathed. He deflected the strike and jumped to the ground.

Ignus finished the Oath and swung Inferno into Xemnas's face, knocking him away with a burst of flame. Riku swung his keyblade backwards, forcing Ansem to warp away, and jumped to his feet.

"You cut it pretty close there." Ignus grumbled over his shoulder.

"Why are you here, Axel?" Riku demanded.

"No, I told you my name's…Agh, whatever, Axel, fine. Now let's get outta here!"

All of Xehanort's bodies began to fade, dark spots rising from now-translucent skin and clothes.

"We are out of time." Master Xehanort said. "Neither the union of light nor darkness has been achieved, and we must all return whence we came. But, the gathering of the seven and thirteen is nigh. Let us finish this at the fated place, once your lights and my darknesses have joined together!"

He vanished as well, and Ignus stared up at the empty chair. "Don't you worry, Master Xehanort." He said quietly. "We'll be there."


	8. Chapter 8: The Bonds of Friendship

"Seven lights, thirteen darknesses…Master Xehanort has been busy." Yen Sid mused.

Ignus left Sora, who was propped up against the wall. He walked over and paced in front of the desk. Yen Sid gave him a questioning look.

"I'm sorry. It just…it's too similar. To last time." He took a steadying breath. "Is his heart sleeping too?"

"No. This affliction is not the same."

"Can we do anything for him?" Riku asked from behind the chair.

"In your Mark of Mastery exam, you were to unlock seven Sleeping Keyholes. By doing so, you would awaken those worlds from their prison of slumber, and also acquire the power to free a heart from its sleep." Yen Sid said. "Riku, you unlocked those Keyholes within Sora's dreams. Therefore it stands to reason that you now have the power to awaken Sora's heart."

Ignus turned to Yen Sid and stopped pacing. "You want him to dive back into Sora's dreams? Master Yen Sid, Sora's heart is in the darkest abyss. If you send Riku down there he has a better chance of getting trapped than rescuing his friend."

"Then would you do it?" Yen Sid challenged. "You never mastered the power to awaken a sleeping heart. And you are still exhausted from overusing your temporal magic. You cannot deny that Riku stands the better chance, having dived into Sora's heart as long as he has."

Riku looked around the room, his gaze falling on Sora's sleeping face. "Ignus, I really appreciate it. But…I'll go wake Sora up."

"Riku…"

"Look at his face. Sleeping like nothing's wrong. Like there's nothing to even worry about. He's always been like that. The three of us would agree to work on the raft, and then this guy would go take a nap on the beach. You see, it's my job to keep him on his toes. Besides, what kind of Keyblade Master sleeps through his test? I'm doing it for me too. Sora saved me once. And…I heard him call my name. He needs me."

Ignus smiled. "You have always been able to form strong bonds, Riku. With me, Sora, everyone here. Even in the abyss, you'll be able to reach him. I believe that."

"And if the darkness gets ya, I promise I'll bail you out." Lea called from across the room. "'Dark Rescue' is my middle name."

"Guys, thank you." Riku stood. "Sora and I will be back soon." He bowed to Yen Sid, then stepped back and extended his keyblade to Sora. Both of their bodies glowed, and a dark orb surrounded by crystals appeared. Ignus and Riku shared a nod before Riku dissolved into light which flowed into the orb.


	9. Chapter 9: The New Master

Ignus was sitting in front of Riku's body when he stirred.

"Sora!" Riku's eyes burst open and he jerked upright.

"Hey Donald! Come on, you're hogging it all!"

"Aw, calm down Sora, and drink your tea."

Riku gaped at the party table set up in Yen Sid's chamber. Ignus shook his head and chuckled. "Hey Sora! Forgetting something?"

Sora turned around. "Riku…" He tackled his friend in a hug. "You're safe! Riku!"

"Wait, haven't we got this backwards? And why are you having a tea party?"

"You're safe, Riku!" Sora ignored him and hugged Riku again.

"Ah, never mind." Riku sighed. "You okay? Feeling all right?"

"Yeah, I've never been better. I was watching what was going on in my dream. And I could hear your voice the whole time. Thanks, Riku." He turned to the rest of the room. "Thanks, everybody." He looked up at Yen Sid. "Oh yeah! Did we pass the test?"

Ignus went over to stand with Lea, who was leaning against the back of a chair. "Here we go." Lea whispered, and both snickered.

"You performed truly admirably, both of you." Yen Sid nodded. Sora and Riku jumped up and ran around to the front of the desk.

Yen Sid cleared his throat. "More than anything, I am grateful to have you both back from Xehanort's deception unharmed. And I am grateful to Lea, whose spontaneous actions turned the tides."

Ignus bumped Lea with his shoulder and Lea smiled.

"I am also deeply sorry," Yen Sid continued, "for failing to perceive the danger and throwing you headlong into a perilous test. This experience has revealed many hidden truths, and we must gird ourselves for the great clash with darkness that lies before us. I believe we need a new Keyblade Master, one with a new kind of power. Sora and Riku, you both deserve the honor. However, one of you braved the realm of sleep again to unlock the final Keyhole and save a friend. Riku, I name you our new true Keyblade Master."

There was heavy silence for a moment. Then Sora turned to his friend. "Way to go, Riku!" He cheered.

"Y-yeah?" Riku still seemed in shock.

"I knew you were gonna pass with flying colors. This is just so awesome!"

"Gee Sora, you're kinda acting like it's you that passed." Goofy said.

"I told you Sora still needed some practice." Donald declared.

"Hey!"

"He's taking this well." Ignus muttered to Lea. Lea snorted and Ignus smirked at him. "You know this means you-"

"I owe you a 20, I know." Lea shoved him lightly. "Stop gloating."

"Really? I'm a Keyblade Master?" Riku still seemed stuck.

Ignus smiled and walked over. "Congratulations, Riku. Try breathing normally."

Riku followed the instructions before shaking Ignus's hand. "Thank you, Ignus. I owe it to my friends."

"Ah, I'll catch up with ya in no time flat." Lea called from the wall.

"What? _You_ wanna be a Keyblade Master?" Sora mocked.

"Yeah, I mean, I came here to learn how to wield one."

"You?" Sora and Riku exclaimed incredulously.

"Hey, thanks for the vote of confidence! You know, I was gonna come swooping in, keyblade in hand!"

"But someone couldn't get it up…" Ignus smirked into Lea's glare.

"I couldn't get it to materialize." Lea inspected his palm. "Must be in the snap of the wrist or something." He held his hand out and bright red keyblade appeared in his hand. "Oh."

Sora and Riku shouted in surprise. Donald jumped into the air. Yen Sid even leapt out of his chair in amazement. Ignus shook his head.

"Great. Now I owe _you_ a twenty."

Author's Note:

So my upload Saturday may be kinda late, but it will include Book 7's epilogue and I will be starting Book 8. Book 8 is over twenty chapters, but also some of my proudest writing ever, so stick around for it. Also, way more fight scene songs, and the beautiful scenes that go with them that I have perfectly planned and would never be able to come close to properly representing in writing. Oh well. I may put in notes about the songs and why I chose them and approximately what I have for the scenes, since some of them I think are pretty awesome.  
I wanted to have a bit more of a relationship between Lea and Ignus, since I feel like Lea didn't get a lot going forward. Lea is also a lot closer to where I'd approximated Ignus's age, hence the jokes that kinda go over the kids' heads a bit and the betting pool.  
Thank you all for sticking with me to this point in the series. Next time, the beginning of the end.


	10. Epilogue: The Coming War

"The Keyblade Wars of yore plunged the true Kingdom Hearts into darkness, and the χ-blade was shattered. But the lights still shining in the hearts if children rebuilt the world that we know today. And the light from the broken χ-blade was then divided into seven, to protect the number of pure hearts in the world."

"Seven pure lights…" King Mickey mused. "They're the princesses of heart."

"Indeed. Those seven pure hearts form the very source of all light in the world. If they are lost, the world will again give way to shadow."

"So even if we avoid finding our seven lights so there can't be a new Keyblade War, Xehanort can still just go after the seven princesses to forge the χ-blade." Ignus said. "So then we have no choice. We're going to have to face him in battle."

"So, there's gonna be a clash between seven lights and thirteen darknesses, and there's nothing we can do to avoid triggering the Keyblade War?" The king asked.

"To protect the seven pure hearts, we will need seven lights strong enough to stand against the thirteen darknesses." Yen Sid explained.

"So we're missing one guardian of light…"

"Actually, she should be here-" Ignus was interrupted by the door opening. "Now. Welcome back, Riku."

"Your majesty." Riku bowed. "Master Yen Sid, I brought her like you asked, but…you never said why."

"I have come to learn that you, too, can wield a keyblade. I am glad you are here." Yen Sid said.

Ignus smiled. "Sorry it took me so long to get back to you. It's good to see you, Kairi. Time to start your training."

_Ignus's story will continue in A Flickering Light Book 8: The Seven and Thirteen_


End file.
